Sky's Dimension Love
by GreenHoneyTea
Summary: This is a Shounen-ai/Yaoi series/drabble of One Shot with characters that pair up with our loveable Tsuna! Requests accept from any readers!
1. I: InuYasha

**This is basically a drabbles series that I'm planning on doing. Just to get my bunnies plots out of the way. And it actually workds~ :3**

**To readers: FEEL FREE to request! (Yaoi only), any manga, animes, novels, and so on. Whatever you want, any requests, I'll happily write Tsuna pair with whoever the dude is! xD**

**Warning: unbeta. English it my sceond. ASL is my first. Yes, I'm Deaf. *peace***

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! None. Nada. *sob* Zero. Nope. **

**Enjoy~ :3**

* * *

**Sky's Dimension Love**

**One-Shot: I**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn/INUYASHA**

**Sawada, Tsunayoshi/Sesshomaru**

**…**

**..**

**.**

"Inuyasha… SIT!" Kagome shouted in furious as Inuyasha greeted the ground once again. She glared at the half-demon. "I'm going to take a bath and that is FINAL!" she snapped. Kagome felt so disgusted because she is covered with blood, pieces of demons flesh, and muds. She shuddered when she felt a slimy gooey flesh clinging on her bare leg. "You better wait here!"

She turned to her friends with a smile. "Do you want to join, Shippo? Sango?"

Sango and Shippo shook their heads, they aren't cover anything except slight dirt which Kagome was envious of them. Miroku spoke up. "I don't mind join you, Lady Kagome." He winks at her; however, Sango slapped the perverted monk with an irritated look.

Kagome sighed, she went to her backpack and grabbed her toiletries. "Okay, I won't be too long." She said then walked through the woods where she can hear the water running. She was thankful that they are close to the hot spring, so she could get herself nice and clean. And maybe a few minutes to relaxes as well.

When the Miko arrived at the hot spring, she sheds her clothes and steps into the wonderful hot water. She quickly cleans the yucky stuff off of her skin with soaps and washes her hair with shampoos. After ten minutes or so, she leaned back against the rock and lowered her shoulders in blissful relaxation.

It was quiet in the area until she heard branches snapped that jerked her attention to her side. She gasped silently at the sight of a beautiful creature. It's a petite young man who has soft brown hair that reached his collarbones, nose-length bangs, fair-skinned, large doe-sunset eyes, and he wears orange yukata and barefoot. What's unusual about him is that he has golden cat ears, golden tail with fire at the end, and his fingernails are long and sharp. The creature stared at the frozen miko.

Kagome slowly started to feel nervous and scared, she doesn't have her bow and arrows to defend herself. And she is invaluable and naked. She gulped in fear as her eyes wide in frightened. She mentally prepares herself to scream for Inuyasha.

The creature seems to know what she is thinking, he tilted his head forward, but his eyes were on her. "Please. Do not be alarm, miko." His voice was soothing and calm.

Kagome eyeing on the creature in caution. "W-what do you want? W-who are you?" she narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

The creature's eyes lit up in amusement yet curious. "I am Raion no ō, however, you may call me Tsuna." Tsuna introduced himself politely. "And what is your name, miko?"

"Kagome. Higurashi, Kagome." Kagome bowed her head politely.

Tsuna smiles softly as his eyes shine warmly that Kagome couldn't help but relaxes around the creature. "…wait, did you just… did you just say that you are a King of a Lion?!" Kagome yelped when Tsuna nodded his head. "No way… the superior and ruler of demon kingdom?!" she was baffled at this news. She never thought she would meet such a beautiful innocent-looking creature that was stronger than any demons in the world, and Inuyasha's brother is almost equal to the lion demon.

Almost.

Tsuna's ears perked up and glanced over at the woods. "He is close." He mumbled then changed his eyes back to the awe miko. "Kagome-san, you must leave as soon as possible along with your group. The enemy is near unless you want to deal with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru fight once again?"

Kagome twitches, oh kami no, she doesn't want to deal with it once again. She shook her head and Tsuna nodded his head. "Then make haste young miko. I will take care of the dog. Until next time." He tilted his head then left the area in such astonishing speed.

"Wow… I never thought I would be able to meet the legendary King of the Lion…" Kagome whispered in awe, fear, and amazed. Then she snapped out of it, she better hurries up and leaves as soon as possible before Inuyasha fight his brother, again.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, Tsuna arrived through the woods and saw Sesshomaru sitting on the roots alone. The lion demon glanced his surroundings. "I am surprised to see you here alone, Sesshomaru-sama. A-Un, Jaken, and Rin are not even close by." He said after he attempts to sense any live souls in the distances.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the lion demon. "This Sesshomaru smelt your scent and came." He stood up and walked to the lion demon gracefully.

Tsuna raised his eyebrows at the dog demon. "Is that so? And why have you come? I thought you were too busy with your goals." He said calmly.

Sesshomaru frowns, he lifted his hand to touch Tsuna's cheek gently. "This Sesshomaru has not seen you for months." He rubbed his thumb against lion's jawline then to lips. "This Sesshomaru misses you. He misses his mate." He lowered his face and captured Tsuna's lips.

Tsuna closed his eyes and return the kiss gently. He grabbed his mate's shirt as he tip-toes while angle his head to deepen the kiss. Their tongues were open and devoured in each other mouth while moans. The dog demon breaks the kiss as the saliva connected between them. Tsuna licked his lips as he disconnected the link while Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around his mate's waist. He tugs Tsuna close, rubbed his nose against Tsuna's neck. His golden eyes shine brightly at the mating mark on Tsuna's neck. He licked the mark and Tsuna moans at the sensitive part. "This Sesshomaru loves you, mate."

The lion demon sighed softly, "And I you, mate." He whispered lovely.

"Soon, this Sesshomaru will return to you once he finishes his goals. This Sesshomaru promise." The dog demon said.

Tsuna leaned back, turned his head to stare at his mate's eyes. "I will be waiting for you." He meant it. He will wait for his mate to return, it hurts and lonely for both of them. To be separate from each other long period of time. But they will return to each other soon. Sesshomaru pecked his mate's forehead as Tsuna closed his eyes.

The lion demon felt the rush of winds and the faint presence of his mate. Slowly opening his eyes half-way at the spot where his mate has vanished once again. The only proof of his existence was his scent reaming in the area. _'Soon… we'll be together again.' _Tsuna turned and walked down the path through the forest, leaving the trails of scorch mark of his footsteps, slowly transformed to paws then disappeared.


	2. II: Bangtan Boys

**This was requested by negima-san! ****:3**

**Sorry that it took a while, but I hope this will satisfied you? **

**To readers: FEEL FREE to request! (Yaoi only), any manga, animes, novels, and so on. Whatever you want, any requests, I'll happily write Tsuna pair with whoever the dude is! xD**

**Warning: unbeta. English it my sceond. ASL is my first. Yes, I'm Deaf. *peace***

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! None. Nada. *sob* Zero. Nope. **

**Enjoy~ :3**

* * *

**Sky's Dimension Love**

**One-Shot: II**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn/BTS (Bangtan Boys)**

**Sawada, Tsunayoshi/Jungkook -BTS Members ft. Gokudera, and Yamamoto -10th Vongola Guardians**

**Requested By: Konoha loves negima**

**…**

**..**

**.**

**Namimori, Japan**

**Sawada's Resident **

**Tsuna's Bedroom**

**Time: Morning of 6:23**

It's very unusual for Reborn to discover that his student is already up and dressed. Not only Tsuna is dressed, but he wears _nice _clothes that Reborn couldn't help but suspicion. He narrowed his eyes at Tsuna who looked very excited yet nervous. He glanced from the corner of his eyes, he also noticed Nana is dressed nicely as well while she is cooking a breakfast meal.

Tsuna paused when he seemed to remember something, he stood up. "Ah, I almost forgot to get the present!" he turned around, run upstairs to his bedroom.

Reborn took this chance to ask Nana. "Maman, what's going on? Why are you and da- Tsuna are all dressed up?" he asked with curiosity and suspicion with an innocent face.

Nana glanced over her shoulder with beaming smile. "Tsu-kun's important friend is coming over! It's been a few years since they saw each other." She answered happily.

_'Important friend? There's no report about that, nor pictures or anything mention of Tsuna's friend in the past.' _Reborn mused with a puzzled frown. At least he knew who to blame for the lack of information about Tsuna.

After the breakfast meal was ready, all household gathered and ate. They also noticed Nana and Tsuna appearances as they were curious as well. They learned that Tsuna's important friend is coming over soon.

After an hour or so, a car pulled up in front of the Sawada Resident that caught Reborn's attention. He narrowed his eyes at the expensive black car. _'Coming from the wealthy family.' _He is going to search and find out who this person that is important to his dame student.

A young man climbed out of the backseat, adjusted his jacket while Reborn observed the male. He has dark brown hair, brown eyes, fair skin, and he is easily put in the "Pretty Boy" category. He wears a dark red shirt, with a black leather jacket over it, dark blue jeans tucked into black combat boots. He walked up to the house, knocked on the door and shove his hands into his front pocket as he waits.

Reborn watched in silent when Tsuna opened the door. His face perked up in bright happiness as his eyes landed on the male. "Jungkook!" Tsuna jumped into the male's arms who smiles softly.

_"I miss you, my little bunny." _Reborn's ears perked up at the language. _'That's Korean, so he's from Korea…' _to Reborn's surprises that Tsuna responds back in Korean, almost perfectly. _'…that baka, he didn't tell me that he knew the Korean language.' _He mused with irritated as he is itching to reach for his gun.

Reborn glanced back at the tender moment of 'Jungkook' and his student. Tsuna beckoned the male inside of his house. Before Jungkook walks in, he glanced over at the tree where Reborn is hiding. He smirked at the cursed baby and walked inside the house.

The Hitman frowned deeply. It's time for research and gets the bottom of who the hell this Jungkook really is.

.

.

.

_'Fucking shit!' _It's rare for Reborn to cruse like this, but he makes it expectation since he discovered the information about Jungkook's background. The cursed Hitman immediately run down through the short path that leads back to the Sawada Resident. _'That Dame-Tsuna! He better not kill them!' _he mused with concerned and anger.

When Reborn arrived at the place, he went straight through the opened window with Leon transformed into a gun. He stood on his feet with his gun pointing at Jungkook. He blinked at the scene in front of him.

Jungkook is sitting on the couch with his arm around Tsuna's waist who is blushing. Jungkook raised his eyebrows at Reborn while Tsuna stuttered at Reborn with disbelieved.

"Reborn! Put that gun away!" Tsuna frowned after he finally found his voice.

Reborn glared at Jungkook. "Tsuna. Do you know who this is?"

Tsuna blinked as he was taken aback by his tutor's question. "Of course. His name is Jungkook, we've been friends for years." He answered.

"…it seems that he didn't tell you." Reborn noticed Jungkook's knowing eyes. _'He knew that I knew about his background. This guy is dangerous.' _

The soon-to-be Boss tilted his head with confusion. "What are you talking about Reborn?"

"Should I tell him?" Reborn asked the dangerous male who is cuddle with _his _student.

Jungkook smirked softly. He turned to Tsuna who is staring at him with large curious eyes. "I belonged to Bangtan Familiga, allies with a few familiga from Italy and Japan." He simply throws the bombshell and Tsuna gapped. "And I am aware that you will become the Decimo of Vongola familiga. The Sky Flamer."

The sound of safety off from Reborn's gun. "Get away from him, Tsuna."

Before Tsuna could protect, his couple of his guardians arrived through the front door.

"Juudaime! I'm here to save you!"

"Tsuna!"

Tsuna groaned when he saw Gokudera holding up dynamites while Yamamoto held up his sword. "W-wait-" he was cut off once again when two males suddenly arrived through the balcony and stood in defense position.

One male has blue hair, dark eyes, fair skin and wears a white loose tank top with blue fennel shirt tied around his waist, black ripped jeans, and white sneakers. He has two daggers in hands. Another male has pale indigo hair, dark eyes, fair skin and wears a black sweater, dark jeans, and black high-top shoes. He has a Bo Staff. They both stared intensely at two Guardians.

"Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun, please calm down!" Tsuna stood up, walked to his friends with pleading eyes.

Jungkook frowned at his friends. "V, Suga…" he stood up as well, with questioning eyes.

"Boss told us to watch over you." V explained and Suga nodded his head.

Jungkook sighed softly as he runs his fingers through his hair. He turned to Tsuna. "Sorry Tsuna, they are a bit protective of me since I am the youngest in the group." He half-shrugged and Tsuna sighed.

"I'm sorry about them, they are protective of me because of …well…" he shook his head. "I didn't know you are involved with Mafia." He whispered softly with thoughtful eyes.

"At least you don't have to worry about my future. There's no need to avoid me, right?" Jungkook asked with hope. Tsuna bit his lip in silent.

Reborn narrowed his eyes, he is not liking this. "What the _hell _is going on?!" he snapped in frustrated.

Jungkook glanced at the cursed Hitman. "You mean, you haven't figure it out?"

"Figure _what _out?" Reborn gritted his teeth as he didn't move his gun away from Jungkook. The Korean male smirks widely. He walked toward to Tsuna who is showing his full trust in him.

Before Reborn and two Guardians stop Jungkook. They halted in a mixture of shocked, confused, disbelieved, and slight understood.

Jungkook pulled Tsuna gently toward him and pressed his lips against the tiny brunette's lips.

V and Suga watched calmly as they already knew the relationship between Jungkook and Tsuna for years.

When the Korean male pulled away with soft eyes while Tsuna's face is red and hide in Jungkook's chest. Which he has happily wrapped his arms around Tsuna. He glanced at the cursed Hitman. _"Tsuna is my boyfriend and promised husband." _Jungkook said in his native tongue with a cheeky smile.

Reborn twitched while Gokudera was shouting in protecting as Yamamoto held him back with a weak laughed. V and Suga glanced at each other with amused eyes.

This is going to be interesting from then on.


	3. III: D Gray-Man

**To readers: FEEL FREE to request! (Yaoi only), any manga, anime, novels, and so on. Whatever you want, any requests, I'll happily write Tsuna pair with whoever the dude is! xD**

**Warning: unbeta. English it my second. ASL is my first. Yes, I'm Deaf. *peace***

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! None. Nada. *sob* Zero. Nope. **

**Enjoy~ :3**

* * *

**Sky's Dimension Love**

**One-Shot: III**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn/D. Gray-Man**

**Sawada, Tsunayoshi/Tyki Mikk**

**…**

**..**

**.**

**Many Centuries Ago**

_"What…what have you done?" a young man stared at the scene in horror. He was trapped by Exorcist's spell against the ground. Couldn't get free from it as he was forced to watch his lover fought against the enemies. It felt like years for him, stuck and useless. Unable to aid his help for his lover, unable to protect, unable to move. _

_His golden eyes wide when one of the Exorcists shove its sword into his lover's chest and watched his lover fell on its knees and fell sideways on the ground, harsh. _

_"What. Have. You. Done!" he roared in great anger as he finally snapped out of the trap. He murdered the Exorcists mercilessly with furious golden eyes._

_Covered in blood, stumbled to the fallen lover and dropped his knees. "Love…" he whimpered as he reached for his lover, carefully, gently cradle the petite lover in his arms. "Please… please wake up… open your eyes, my love." He begged his lover to open those beautiful, rare sunset-orange eyes. _

_"…Joyd.." he snapped his head stared straight at his lover's half-way dull orange eyes. "…are…you…safe… not…pain…" his lover coughs out blood as the blood trail down from his lover's mouth._

_Joyd shushes his lover gently. He gently rubbed his lover's face, attempted to wipe the blood away. "It's okay, everything's going to be okay. You'll be fine, I promise that you'll be safe, no matter what." His golden eyes were teary. _

_His lover gives a heartbreaking smile. "…I… I'm sorry…" tears slipped down from eyes, leaving the clean trail on cheeks. "…I don't want to…leave you… all alone…" _

_Joyd gulped. "You won't. I did promise you, after this war, we will get married, spend eternally together." His golden eyes glanced at his lover's engagement ring around its ring finger. "But we need to focus on getting you to heal, first. Okay?"_

_His lover's face softens with guilty eyes. "…I… love you…so much."_

_"I love you too, little cub." Joyd pressed his lips against his lover's forehead, to cheeks, to jaws, and to lips. Then he leaned away and noticed his lover's eyes are shut and felt cold. "No… no, no, no, no. Love, please… open your eyes!" he shook his lover with panicked. "Natsu! Please open your eyes! Natsu!" he wailed, begging his lover to come back. _

_It was futile._

_"NATSU!" _

.

.

.

Tyki snapped his eyes open, blinking to adjust the lights in the room. He sat up while running his fingers through his messy bed hair. His golden eyes glanced around, relaxed his shoulders that he is alone and safe.

He plopped back on his bed, stared at his bare ceiling as he remembered the dream. It was Joyd's memories. It begun started of dreaming the memories from Joyd a month ago. Tyki doesn't understand at first, he went to see Earl and explained.

Turns out that Joyd did have a fiancée and died in his arms. Tyki was surprised to learn that piece of information, and he had no idea what to do with the dreams, the memories. It was centuries ago, Natsu is dead. Tyki did felt sadden and somewhat lonely but not as much as Joyd felt.

As he said, it was centuries ago.

Then knocked interrupted his thoughts. "Lord Mikk, you are need in the family meeting."

"Understood." Tyki called out, listening to the Akuma leaving his door. The Pleasure Noah stood up from his bed, went to the wardrobe to change his fancy suit.

_'Natsu is dead. He's not coming back. Not now. Not ever.' _Tyki mused as he left his bedroom, ignored the stinging pain in his heart.

.

.

.

**Europe**

**France, Pairs**

Tyki watched the Akumas fighting against the Exorcists, a Chinese girl, red-haired boy, and a petite boy with hoods. He leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. His carefully watched the Exorcists destroyed few Akuma for a while until he stepped out of the shadow.

He smirked when the Exorcists noticed him. The red-haired boy clicked his tongue and glanced at the hooded boy. "Tsuna, we'll leave him to you!"

Tsuna nodded his head and orange flames shoot from his gloves and flew straight to the Pleasure of Noah.

Tyki dodged the attack easily. "Now, now… it's rude to fight without showing me your face, little one." He released his creatures, Teases and fluttered toward the tiny Exorcist.

Tsuna jerked back away from Tease and managed to kill a few of them. Then Tyki shot toward the petite boy and Tsuna blocked Tyki's attack with his forearms. Tyki shove Tsuna away as the hood fell.

The Pleasure of Noah froze in stunned. His shocked golden eyes stared at solemn sunset-orange eyes that belong to a familiar face. His heart pounds so fast, his blood rushes, and his bone turned to jelly. "…Natsu?" he whispered in disbelieved.

Tsuna frowned deeply in suspicion and cautioned. "I don't know who this is, Natsu, but I'm not him. My name is Tsuna, an Exorcist and will save this world from you, the Noah, the Earl and Akuma!" he glared at The pleasure of Noah.

Tyki's heart pang in pain and sadness when he receives a harsh tone and hateful glare. He couldn't even bear the thought of fighting against this petite Exorcist. His heart won't allow him, hell, his Pleasure of Noah, his Black won't allow it. He gritted his teeth. "Damn it!" he dropped his defenses.

Tsuna narrowed his eyes in suspicion. Then blinked when The Pleasure of Noah suddenly vanished. He jerked around, to search for the enemy but none. "What… was that about?" he whispered in confused as his sunset-orange eyes fade to caramel-brown.

.

.

.

_'Impossible! There's no way he's Natsu… there's no way!' _Tyki return to his home while storm down the hallway. "This can't be true… he's dead!" he growled in frustrated and lost.

When he arrived at the dining room, he slammed the doors open and surprised the rest of Noahs in the room who are currently eating meals.

Earl glanced at Tyki. "Tyki-pon! Weren't you supposedly being on your mission, to destroy the Innocence?" he asked with curious, hiding the slight anger.

For once, Tyki ignored it as he stared at Earl. "Why is there an Exorcist who resembles like Natsu, exist." He demanded answers.

"Ah." Earl understood now. "It seems the Black Order has finally released him."

"Natsu… you mean, Uncle Natsu?" Road speaks up with curious yet hopeful eyes. She has truly missed him for many years now, he was one of her favorites and always played with her no matter what. He always adored her and treasure her as if she's a priceless gem. However, he was dead, and she was beyond miserable and furious. Although, it was many centuries ago that she unwillingly accepted her uncle's death.

"What do you mean by that?" the Pleasure of Noah frowned.

Earl placed his utensils down, wipe his mouth with a napkin then picked up his golem cup. "Centuries ago, one of the Exorcists took Natsu's body for… experiment. I've discovered that they were bringing him back to alive and wiped his memories. Kept him in a cage, away from the world for years. Unfortunately, I was never able to find him."

Silent in the dining room then Tyki sighed softly. "Why didn't you tell me, my Lord Earl?" he tried to hide the hurt in his tone, but Earl caught it.

"What would you do if I had told you that your Natsu is alive and is in a coma for centuries, hiding somewhere that only Black Order knew? What would you do if Natsu no longer remembers you, the Noah, everything? What would you do if Natsu was trained to be Exorcist and forced to stay loyal to the Black Order, no matter what?" Earl tilted his head. "The Natsu you knew, is no longer Natsu. He is different, he is now Exorcist and he will be killed, like any other Exorcists." Then Earl drinks his wine.

Tyki tightened his fists as he stared at the ground. _'…But I don't want to kill him…' _"Excuse me." He whispered, turned around and left the room.

The Noahs felt tense as they went back to their meals. Road frowned deeply and glanced at Earl. "Are we really going to kill Uncle Natsu? Isn't there a way to bring him back? Regain his memories?" Road asked with hope.

Earl shook his head. "I'm sorry to say this, my dear. But the Black Order will never let Natsu go. He is their weapon this time, he belongs to them."

"But he belongs to us first! Uncle Natsu is Uncle Tyki's fiancée! Uncle Natsu… he was supposed to be the Zero Noah." Road protected softly.

"I never thought Natsu would still be alive after all these years." Sheryl speaks up after he finished his wine. "To think that my dear brother learned this hard way… to discover that his fiancée is trained to kill us." He shook his head sadly.

Wisely crossed his arms with thoughtful eyes. "Zero Noah… isn't he supposedly be the Harmony of Noah, correct?"

Earl nodded his head. "That is correct. I never would have thought they would stoop so low to make him into a weapon to kill us." Even though he is still grinning, he is doubtlessly furious about it. He clearly remembered met Natsu a long time ago, believe it or not, he actually adored the petite boy with unusual ability as part of his family.

"…are we really going to kill Uncle Natsu?" Road asked in soft whisper.

Earl stared at the Dream of Noah.

"…I'm sorry." And that, the Noahs knew they had no choice but to prepare and kill their family member. Who was killed by Exorcist centuries ago, and now, this time, Noah will have to kill him.

Question is…

Will they be able to kill him?

.

.

.

Tyki is in his bedroom, with his back lean against the bed, his knees prop up as his left elbow rested on it while his other hand holding the cigarette. His golden eyes stared at the necklace with two different sizes of silver-gold rings. He clearly remembered one of the memories that he gave the ring to Natsu.

**Memories**

_Joyd's eyes were filled with amusing and fond when he watches Natsu is hanging out with Road. Natsu was focus on making something with roses and vines until a smile breaks out of his face. The petite boy turned to Road, placed beautiful roses of a crown on her head. _

_Road beamed at him. "I love it! Thank you Uncle Natsu!" she glopped on him. Natsu chuckled softly as he hugged back. "I'm going to show our family this!" she stood up, ran toward the huge mansion with a big excited smile on her face. _

_Her eyes landed on Joyd. "Uncle Joyd! Look!" she pointed at the crown that was made by Natsu. _

_"You look beautiful." Joyd complimented and Road giggled happily. She hugged him and then ran inside the mansion to show off the crown._

_Joyd shook his head fondly then walked toward his lover. "Love…" Natsu glanced up with a gentle smile. He reached for Joyd who willingly lowered himself down in front of his petite lover. "How are you?" Joyd asked before Natsu placed his hands on his cheeks. _

_"I'm well. You?" Natsu asked with slight concerned as he observed Joyd's appearance. Once he is satisfied that Joyd is safe. _

_The Pleasure of Noah chuckled. "I'm fine, my little cub." He leaned forward to catch his lover's lips. Their kiss is chaste yet filled with pure passion. "I have something for you." He whispered after they break their kiss. _

_"Hmm?" Natsu hummed softly as his sunset-orange eyes shine with curious. He watched Joyd took out a beautiful butterfly of Tease. Tease fluttered toward Natsu as Natsu held up his left hand. Tease landed on Natsu's ring finger and dissolved slowly. Natsu carefully watches it with confuse until his eyes wide in surprise. _

_Tease has transformed into a silver-gold ring that is now wrapped around his left ring finger. His sunset-orange eyes snapped up at Joyd with speechless. _

_Joyd stared at Natsu with a solemn face, yet small nervous in his golden eyes. "Will you marry me?" he whispers softly. _

_Tears gathered in his sunset-orange eyes. "….yes. I will marry you." Natsu answered with a bright beautiful smile as his eyes are somehow gotten brighter. _

_Joyd immediately grabbed his lover's face and pecked his lips. "Thank." Peck. "You." Peck. "So." Peck. "Much." Peck. "I." Peck. "Love." Peck. "You." Peck. "So." Peck. "Damn much!" Natsu chuckled happily and they continued their passionately kisses._

**Memories End**

Tyki blinked away his teary eyes. _'I can't… I can't kill him… I don't care if he is trained to kill Noah or become a damn Exorcist… I will find a way to bring him back to me!' _he mused with determined.

"…Tsuna…" he tested out the name that Tsuna told him. "You may not be Natsu anymore, but inside, you are still him. Still my Natsu. My love. The half of my heart." Tyki chuckled humorlessly. "To think that I would see you again… alive…"

He clutched the rings in his fist. "I'm not going to stop until you are back to my side. Back to where you belong. Even if it means I have to take drastic measures to get you back." He mused out loud as he snuffs his cigarette against the ground beside him. His golden eyes shine with determined.


	4. IV: Shugo Chara

**This was requested/suggested by: Azarelrose~**

**To readers: Feel free to request or suggest~ ;)**

**Warning: unbeta. English is my second. ASL is my first. Yes, I'm Deaf. *peace***

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I don't own Shugo Chara. Nope. Nada. **

**Enjoy~? :D**

* * *

**Sky's Dimension Love**

**One-Shot: IV**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn/Shugo Chara**

**Sawada, Tsunayoshi/Tsukiyomi, Ikuto **

**Requested/Suggested By: Azarelrose**

**…**

**..**

**.**

A young twelve years old girl with pink-hair, honey eyes, fair skin, and dressed in her school uniform. Her name is Hinamori, Amu and she is walking down the park with her three charas. Her honey eyes glanced over the sunset sky in the empty park. She clenched onto her satchel while walking. "It's so nice and quiet here." She whispered softly.

"Is it." Suu chimed gently while Ran hummed to herself and Miki is drawing on her sketchpad. It's been a nice quiet atmosphere for a while until Amu halted when she heard familiar yet unfamiliar music in the distance.

Her honey eyes glanced over to where the music is from the direction. "…Isn't that a violin?" Ran asked with curious.

"Hai… It must be Ikuto." Amu mumbled. She followed the music with her three charas followed close by.

.

.

.

When they arrived at the destination. Halfway across the park, there's a platform with white shelter dome over with veins and flowers. Ikuto standing on the middle of the platform, playing with his violin as the music was filled with soulful and sorrow. Amu was surprised to see the tears slipped down from Ikuto's closed eyes as he continued playing.

"He's…crying?" Amu was baffled by this while she is hiding behind the tree.

Suu cooed sadly. "We should go up and comfort him." She suggested.

"Yeah!" Ran agreed with her little sister.

Miki nodded her head. Before the charas could encourage their owner to go over to Ikuto. They paused when a tiny cat-chara popped out and glared at them.

"Don't." Yoru, who belonged to Ikuto, glared at them which shocked them. They never have seen the reckless, playful cat-chara have serious glares in him. "Don't you dare go near my owner." He warned them.

Amu frowned deeply. "Why not?" she crossed her arms.

"Yeah! Don't you care about him?" Ran glared at Yoru.

Suu entwined her fingers and pressed her hands against her chest. "He looks like he needs a hug." And Miki just stared at the cat-chara in silence contemplative.

Yoru stared at them then glanced at his owner from the corner of his eyes. His harden eyes soften slightly then turned back to the girls. "You don't understand. Ikuto-nya doesn't want anyone to comfort him. He wants to be alone."

Amu furrowed her eyebrows at this in confused. "What do you mean? Why?"

"He wants to suffer alone. So, don't go near him." Yoru warned the girls mysteriously.

Ran huffed and turned to her owner. "Ignore that cat. We should go comfort Ikuto!"

"I just say no!" Yoru snapped at the sporty-chara with irritated but the pink-chara sticks her tongue out and turned to hesitate Amu.

"Come on, Amu-chan! When a girl who doesn't have the courage to a girl who can! Character change!" a red 'x' hairclip shifted to a heart-shaped. Amu's eyes brighten up with determined and Yoru attempted to stop them.

However, it was useless for the cat-chara and he watched Amu walked up to Ikuto with resigned and concerned. "Oh no…" Yoru mumbled while Suu stared at it in concerned and Ran was feeling victory smug. Miki has been watching in the background in silence until she floated toward cat-chara.

"Something happened and he needs to be alone." Miki stated and Yoru sighed as he glanced at her and nodded her head solemn. They turned their attention to their owners.

Ikuto halted his music, he slowly opened his eyes to reveal his agony blue eyes and saw Amu walking up to him. A deep frowned appeared on his face as he lowered his violin while stared at Amu blankly.

"Ikuto…" Amu stopped at the mini stairs as she stared up at Ikuto. Her heart-shaped turned back to 'x' shape. She blinked at his blank expression. "…are… are you okay?" she asked, shyly and worried. However, she was startled when his blue eyes sharpen with glared at her. "Ikuto?"

Ikuto shook his head. "Leave me alone." He turned away.

However, Amu refuses to obey. "But you looked sad, Ikuto! You were crying! Please… let me help." She protected as she walked upstairs and reached to Ikuto.

The blue-haired teenage boy jerked his arm away from her touch and glared at her. Ignore her flinched and obvious hurt in her honey eyes. "I said, leave me alone, Hinamori." Amu's eyes widen in shock as she froze. Ikuto turned around, grabbed his case to place his instrument in, shut it closed and walked away with it in his hand. "…Ikuto…" Amu whispered in hurt yet lost.

"I told you to leave him alone-nya." Yoru informed the pink-haired girl gently with sympathy eyes.

Ran pouted. "Why is he so rude?"

"Ran." Suu sent her scolded glanced at her older sister while Miki floated to Amu and saw how to hurt her owner is. The green-chara turned to Yoru. "Please, can you tell us why your owner is in such sorrowful mood?" she begged the cat-chara.

The cat-chara glanced up at the sun setting as the night is almost arriving in the sky. Then his wide eyes glanced at the girls who stared at him then he sighed, resigned. "…today is the marked day of death. Someone who was very important to Ikuto-nya." Yoru explained.

"His mother?" Amu sort-of knew some of Ikuto's background story. However, she was surprised that she was wrong when Yoru shook his head. "Then, who was it?"

The cat-chara sighed once again. "His lover." Blushes appeared Amu's face at the word, yet her heart sank at this.

"I-I… I didn't know that… he ha-had a lover." Amu stuttered in confused, curious, and lost.

The charas was silent as they float closer to their owner. "…but why did your owner flirts with our Amu-chan?" Ran asked with curious.

"Ikuto-nya always flirts but he was never serious about it. He promised his lover that he'll try to move on but…" Yoru shook his head. "…my owner couldn't do it. He loved him too much to move on."

Amu blinked. "Him?" she didn't expect that, but she doesn't care. Her heart goes to a sad blue-haired teenage boy.

Yoru nodded his head. "Hai. His named was Sawada, Tsuna. They were both childhood friends, they've become lovers when they were thirteen. Ikuto-nya was so happy with Tsuna-nya." A sad smile appeared on the cat-chara's face.

"What happened to him?" Amu asked, nervous and sympathy.

The cat-chara sighed deeply as his shoulders slumped. "Tsuna-nya protected Ikuto-nya from the tragic accident. The Ferris Wheel accident from three years ago."

Amu gasped as she was familiar with that tragic news. "No… you mean…" Yoru nodded his head solemnly. "Oh, Ikuto." Amu was saddened and her charas doesn't understand.

"What? What happened?" Ran asked with lost while her little sisters turned to their owner.

The pink-haired girl shook her head sadly. "Three years ago, something malfunctioned happened in the Ferris Wheel. No one knew how or why, but it got stuck for a while and the cars in the wheels got loose. It was terrible, they are fourteen injuries and three deaths." Her charas gasped at this. "And… that means Sawada-san is one of the three deaths."

"Hai-nya." Yoru whispered sadly.

Amu shook her head. "Poor Ikuto…" she closed her eyes as she feels terrible. A sad silence appeared in the park with no words spoken.

.

* * *

.

**Cemetery Park**

Ikuto stared at the gravestone that engraved of his lover's full name. He leaned forward, gently brush the strays leaves away from the tomb and bend down to trace the names. "Tsuna…" he whispered softly. "…it's been three years since…" his throat hitched as his eyes watery. The wound is still fresh for him. He closed his eyes tightly. "…you were supposed to be here, with me… who knows, you might even have a chara too…" his chest is hurting him as he was forced to remember his last memory with his lover.

**[****Memory]**

_Fourteen years old Ikuto stared at his lover with amused. Fourteen years old Tsuna attempted to throw a baseball at the target in the booth. However, he kept failing and Tsuna made a face. He turned to Ikuto with sulky. "I give up."_

_Ikuto chuckled softly and walked up to Tsuna's side. He picked up a baseball. "Allow me." Tsuna tilted his head and watched with curious sparkles in his caramel eyes. Ikuto threw the ball and hit the target perfectly. "Show off." Tsuna grumbled yet a small smile appeared on his face. _

_The blue-haired boy pointed at the small lion plushie and the man gave it to him. Ikuto turned to his boyfriend and handed him a plushie. _

_Tsuna blushed as he accepted the lion plushie. "Really?" he raised his eyebrow at the tall blue-haired boy. _

_Ikuto smirked as he grabbed his lover's hand and entwined his fingers. "It fits you, little cub." He purred the loving nickname and Tsuna rolled his eyes, ignore his red face. "What's next?" _

_The petite boy hummed as his caramel-eyes scanned their surrounding in the amusement park then he pointed at the large Ferris Wheel. "Let's go on that." _

_Ikuto hummed as he nodded his head. "As you wish." He led his lover to the short line of the Ferris Wheel. _

_Soon, they climbed in the car and sat down as they are face to face. When the Ferris Wheel shifted slowly upward. Tsuna leaned over to the window and beam widely. His caramel-eyes shines brightly when he saw a sunset in the sky. "It's amazing." He whispered in awed. _

"_Agreed." Ikuto stared at his lover with content._

_The petite boy blushed when he noticed that his boyfriend is staring at him, not at the view. "Ikuto…" he whined and Ikuto chuckled, knowingly that his lover is easily flustered. _

_Ikuto changed his seat to next to his lover, who glanced up at him with a curious expression. He leaned down and rubbed his nose against Tsuna's. "…do I still have to wait…?" Ikuto stared at the caramel-eyes._

_Tsuna blushed softly. Ever since they started dating a year ago, they both never got to kiss yet since its always peck on cheeks or forehead. Tsuna bit his lip, he knew that his lover has been waiting in patience for him and never want to rush and make things uncomfortable and awkward between them. However, they have been dating for a year now and Tsuna believes that he is ready enough to take the next step with Ikuto._

_Before Tsuna says his answer, suddenly the Ferris Wheel jerked sharply. "Hiiiee?!" Tsuna yelped in shocked as Ikuto wrapped his arms around Tsuna's waist out of pure reflexed. "W-what happened?!"_

_They both heard the announcement that Ferris Wheel is malfunctioned, and they are stuck. "Oh no…" Tsuna mumbled with worried. _

"_Don't worry. They'll fix it and we'll be on the ground safe." Ikuto promised his nervous petite lover in his arms. However, Tsuna was in silent with furrowed eyebrows and thoughtful frowned on his face. "Tsuna?"_

_Tsuna turned his head at the window while Ikuto was worried. "Tsuna?" the brunette boy turned his head back at Ikuto with serious eyes. For a second there, Ikuto could've sworn that his lover's eyes just changed to sunset-orange, but he assumed that was just a tricked of lights. "Hey… what wrong?" he placed his palm on Tsuna's soft cheek. _

"…_kiss me." Ikuto blinked at Tsuna. "Please?" he stared at his lover then leaned forward. Their lips touched in light passion and gentle. It's not perfect but it was warm and content. But, why does Ikuto felt like this first kiss with his lover…. _

_A last kiss?_

_Ikuto breaks the kiss in surprised when he felt wet water on his fingers. He noticed that his lover's is crying yet smiling lovely. "Tsuna…?" _

_Tsuna shook his head. "I love you."_

_Before Ikuto could say anything, the Ferris Wheel rocked and jerked, and everything went black. _

**[Memory Ends]**

Ikuto opened his eyes and stared at the grave. "…somehow… you knew… You knew you were going to die. But… how?" he clenched his hands and glared at the ground. "…Tsuna…" he silently mourned as he lowered his head, without caring of the mud smeared against his jeans.

His ears perked up when he heard sharp snapped branches nearby. He jerked up and from the corner of his eyes. In the distance of the woods, there was a movement. A spiky brown hair and flash of sunset-orange eyes walked in the shadow along with a small chara with flickered of a tail with the end of orange fire.

Ikuto's eyes widen.


	5. V: Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)

**This was requested/suggested by: tasyadew16~**

**Although, it's a little tough to figure this one out. *amuse***

**To readers: Feel free to request or suggest~ ;)**

**Warning: unbeta. English is my second. ASL is my first. Yes, I'm Deaf. *peace***

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I don't own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji. *sulk***

**Enjoy~? :D**

* * *

**Sky's Dimension Love**

**One-Shot: V**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn/Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)**

**Sawada, Tsunayoshi/Sebastian**

**Requested/Suggested By: tasyadewi16**

**…**

**..**

**.**

**Location: London**

Grell Sutcliff the Grim Reaper and Sebastian the Demon Butler have been fighting against each other for a while until the Grim Reaper managed to trapped the demon against the alleyway wall. He grinned widely with excited and lust in his neon green eyes. "Now, now.. my dear Sebastian. I have caught you." He sang.

Sebastian smirks blankly at the red-headed Reaper. "That you have." He acknowledged it as if it's perfectly normal to have a giant saw-machine pointed at his neck.

"You look so delicious, love." Grell licked his lips while leaned forward to the Demon Butler.

The demon raised his eyebrow at the red-head Reaper with a polite smile. "I cannot help but point it out that you've been flirting with me ever since you've told us your secret." He said as he glanced from the corner of his eyes to see his little Lord leaning against the wall and dead Angelina's body are far away from them.

"I desire you, my dear Sebby." Sebastian shivered in slight disgusted. "I truly wonder what you are like underneath those layers." The Grim Reaper purred as he shifted his weapon to cut the butler's jacket sleeve.

Sebastian hummed with a calm smile. "I feel flattered, but I must apologize. I am already taken." He tilted his head back as his eyes glanced up. "My… mate isn't fond of anyone who attempts to take me away." He said with amused.

Grim Reaper stared at the Demon Butler with a frown. "No way! I don't believe it!" he shook his head. "I never saw anyone close to you. You're lying!" he glared at the handsome demon.

"Truly, I am not lying." The demon stared at the red-headed Reaper with an innocent face.

Grell glared at Sebastian with suspicious. "Then… _where is your mate?_" he spat distastefully.

Sebastian hummed once again with calm amused. His red eyes glows when he glanced over the Grim Reaper's shoulder. Grell noticed it, he turned his head over his shoulder and saw a small orange cat walking toward them. The red-head Reaper snorted. "A cat? _Really?_" he turned to the Demon Butler with a face. A smug smirked appeared on his face. "For a second there, I thought you did have a mate. Turns out that you were lying in the end."

"I'm truly not." Sebastian frowned at the Grim Reaper, offended. "Why would I lie about having a mate? Didn't you know? Demon with a mate is scarce."

Before Grell opened his mouth, suddenly, he felt ominous behind him while the Demon butler's eyes glow with interest, amuse, yet fond. The red-head reaper turned his head back over and eyes widen in shocked when there was supposedly a small orange cat. Instead, it a large golden lion with feisty orange manes made of fire and an orange fire at the end of the tail.

The lion eyes are sunset-orange as it roared toward the red-head Reaper. Grell yelped in surprised when the lion swipes its paw at him. He dodged it barely and jumped away to keep his distance from the lion. Grell stared at the lion in cautioned while Sebastian chuckled softly as he shoves himself from the wall, patting the dirt away from his jacket. The Demon walked up to the lion calmly and gently pets the lion's ear.

"Grim Reaper… meet my mate, Tsunayoshi." Sebastian said with amused and longing fondly in his voice. Tsunayoshi purred lovely at the Demon Butler who glanced down with adored eyes.

Grell stared at the handsome demon with stunned. "Your mate… is a cat?" he scoffed in disbelieved. "How are you ever going to have sexual intimate when you have a useless cat of a mate?"

Tsunayoshi's furs rise with offenses as its teeth snarled. Sebastian stared at the Grim Reaper blankly then he glanced down at his mate. "Normally I would fight for your honor, love. But I'll let you fight for your own honor." Sebastian stepped away from his mate.

"Oh, I see… guess I'll just kill that cat and show you what a _real_ sexual intimate would be like when I have you, my dear Sebby." Grell winked flirtatiously at the demon who once again, shuddered in disgusted.

Tsunayoshi growled with rage that the lion leaped over the Reaper and nearly bit the red-head's foot off. The Grim Reaper lifted his saw-machine with determined in his eyes. "Bring it on, you useless cat!" Tsunayoshi growled loudly and they both fought against each other in a unique battle.

Meanwhile, Sebastian went to check on his little Lord. "My Lord?" Ciel stared at his butler then at the battle with a puzzling face.

"…what is that…" Ciel pointed at the battle with a frowned on his face. He watched his demon butler's eyes lighten up with a fond smile.

The handsome demon glanced over at the battle calmly. "The lion is my mate, Tsunayoshi." He answered.

"A demon?" Sebastian hummed as he glanced back at his Lord and tutted when he noticed Ciel's appearance. He took off his jacket and covered the young boy's body. "Answer me, that's an order." Ciel glared at Sebastian.

The demon sighed softly. "Tsunayoshi is a special kind, a rare kind that they are probably only a small handful left in this world. Not a demon, exactly but, is an immortal creature." His red eyes glow happily. "An untamed creature who always roam in the world for centuries."

Then a loud mighty roar heard that caught both Sebastian and Ciel's attentions. They turned and saw Tsunayoshi trapped injury and bleeding Grell against the cracked ground with its paw. Tsunayoshi's jaws opened wide at the frightened face of Grim Reaper.

The demon butler's eyes glow with proud while Ciel stared at the resulted of battle with stunned. Suddenly, the staff appeared close to Tsunayoshi and Grell. All heads turned up at the young man in a business suit with glasses, standing on top of the building. "Sorry to interrupt. I am William T. Spears of the Dispatch Management Division of the Death Gods. I am here to pick up this Grim Reaper." William introduced himself and explained blankly.

"William?! William! You are here to save me—" Grell was cut off when William jumped down the building onto the red-head's face. Grell's face was smashed into the ground while William opened his notebook calmly. Tsunayoshi stared at William with sweatdropped while Sebastian and Ciel stared in bewildered.

"Dispatch member Grell Sutcliff, you have broken the rules. Firstly, you have killed people whose names are not listed on the Death List…" William kicked Grell's face calmly. "…and also, you used your scythe without permission and even modified it without following proper procedures." He continued beating Grell up with his powerful legs. "Please return to the main branch to submit your reflection letter and report." William started to drag the red-head Reaper by his hair.

"Hey!" Grell protected. "Wait a moment! I was almost killed just now! You are so cold and unfeeling—" "Shut up!" William throw Grell over his shoulder and slammed the red-head against the ground. Then he paused, turned around and handed a business card to Sebastian. "Oh, this is my name card. This thing has caused you a lot of trouble this time around." William said with professional bowed.

Tsunayoshi and Ciel stared at Grell who is actually nearly close to the death door. They both watched in silence background that William and Sebastian exchanged their intense conversation until William left with Grell by pulled his hair once again. Then William captured the saw-machine easily and glanced over at Sebastian who smiles innocently at the Death Reaper.

After they left, Sebastian turned around and walked to Tsunayoshi and Ciel. The young Lord observed the lion with curious and cautioned. "My Lord, there's no need to be cautious of my mate." Sebastian assured the little boy then smiles softly at his mate. "Will you change?"

Tsunayoshi tipped it head then closed his eyes. The lion was devoured in an orange flame which surprised Ciel while Sebastian watched with excited eyes.

When the fire vanished, replaced of a lion is a young petite man in his early twenties, with soft brown defying gravity hair with waist-length hair tied into low-ponytail, sunset-orange eyes, fair skin, and he wears black loose tank top with brunt orange trench coat, dark gray pants tucked into black combat boots, black choker with orange-amber attached on the middle, a small black feather earring clipped on his left ear, silver-gold armor ring wrapped around his right middle finger, and black feathers ring wrapped around his left ring finger. "My demon…" his voice was soft yet low husky as his eyes twinkles when he stared at his tall mate.

"Tsunayoshi." Sebastian walked closer to his mate, wrapped his arms around Tsuna's waist and nuzzled against his cheek. _"I miss you, my one." _He whispered in demonic language.

Tsuna purred softly as he nuzzled back against his demon mate's cheek. Meanwhile, Ciel's face was red as he awkwardly glanced away from the intimate moment between his Demon Butler and his mate. Ciel didn't expect that Tsunayoshi was a male and not used to see such interested in same-sex.

Ciel glanced over then looked away completely with a red face and his arms crossed. He decided to wait and allow to give them a private moment for a few minutes.

Behind him, Tsunayoshi mewled with satisfied while his lips were occupied by Sebastian's mouth. After a minute or so, they break their kiss with saliva attached between them. Tsuna licked his lip to break the link and snuggle his face against Sebastian's chest. _"It's been nearly fifty years since I've seen you, my love." _Tsunayoshi whispered in the same demonic language with his mate.

Sebastian hummed as he gently rubbed his little mate's neck. _"Are you going to stay by my side this time or are you still on a journey?" _he asked with curious and interested.

Tsuna leaned his head back and stared at red-eyes of a Demon Butler. _"Think your little Lord won't mind having a new member in his Phantomhive house?"_

_"Not at all." _The demon's eyes lighten up with thrilled to have his mate close by. His red eyes glanced at the young Lord and chuckled when he noticed that Ciel is attempting to giving them a private moment. "My Lord…" Ciel turned his head with an annoyed and curious face. "…how would you like to have a new guard?"

Ciel blinked owlishly then deadpanned. Will his house ever going to handle another _supernatural _being?


	6. VI: Code Geass

**This was requested/suggested by: ZeAwsumOtaku**

**This one is challenging. No joke. *made a face***

**To readers: Feel free to request or suggest~ ;)**

**Warning: unbeta. English is my second. ASL is my first. Yes, I'm Deaf. *peace***

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I don't own Code Geass. **

**Enjoy~? :D**

* * *

**Sky's Dimension Love**

**One-Shot: VI**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn/Code Geass**

**Sawada, Tsunayoshi/Lelouch vi Britannia**

**Requested/Suggested By: ZeAwsumOtaku**

**…**

**..**

**.**

Lelouch is currently sitting on the windowsill as he has his knee up to his chest, left the other long, slender limb hang over the edge, and rested his head on the flat of his knee. His violet eyes stared out at the night sky with a silver full moon. His black hair dances by the breeze into his master bedroom in the castle.

He sighed softly. _'Suzaku…' _he mused with concerned for his childhood friend. He recalled yesterday that his half-sister, Euphemia who claimed her personal Knight which was his childhood friend. Lelouch wanted to be proud of Suzaku but at the same time, he wished his best friend wasn't too skillful. Unfortunately, Suzaku is a very talented and excellent soldier. All thanks to a certain _Knight_. The Dark Prince hummed when a certain man appeared in his mind. He was honestly surprised that his half-siblings never attempted to make this Knight be their personal knight.

"I wonder why…" he whispered to himself softly. Then he heard the door knocked which snapped him out of it. Lelouch blinked and glanced at the door while he lifted his head up. "…Yes?"

The door slid opened to reveal a mid-twenties man with brown defying gravity hair, orange eyes, fair skin, and dressed in properly black uniform as position as Britannian Knight. Lelouch blinked in surprise. "What are you doing here, Sir Knight?"

"I've come to check on you, your Highness." He bowed politely and respectfully.

Lelouch stared at the famous Knight. "Why didn't my siblings make you their personal knight?" he blurted it out, confused and curious.

The man stayed knelt to the prince. "…because I was promised."

"What do you mean by promised?" Lelouch dropped his knee and pushed himself off the windowsill with a puzzled frown.

The Knight closed his eyes. "That I belonged to you and only you, your Highness."

Lelouch blinked in surprise. "Me? But why?" he stared at the man in shocked.

"Because I was made for you… your mother saved my mother before I was born. My mother swore that when she has her first child, it will only belong to the woman's child. And that child is you, your Highness."

The Dark Prince's violet eyes shine brightly as he walked toward the Knight. "Truly?" the Knight nodded his head quietly. Lelouch stood in front of the Knight, reached down to touch his hair. "Look up."

The Knight lifted his chin as he opened his orange eyes. Violet and orange stared at each other. "So, no matter what… you are mine?"

"Yes, your Highness."

A smirk appeared on Lelouch's face. "Good." Yet his eyes filled with relief.

.

.

.

Suzaku followed the pink-haired princess from behind loyally while keeping his eyes scanned the surroundings in the garden. It has been a few days since he became Euphemia's, Personal Knight. The princess hummed happily while she strolls down the beautiful garden until her eyes landed on a pretty bush filled with red roses. "Isn't this place lovely?" she speaks up, cheerfully.

The Knight turned to his princess with a charming smile. "Of course, your Highness." He agreed with her that this garden is truly beautiful.

Euphemia stopped when she saw two figures in the distance. "Oh? Isn't that Lelouch?" Suzaku jerked his head up when he heard his childhood friend's name. His green eyes dart over and blinked. He almost recognized the figures. "Let's go greet them!" she nearly jogged toward their direction and her personal Knight quickly follow.

When they reached the destination, where the bench was underneath the large tree that provided shades. Lelouch was sitting on the bench with a book in his hands while a Knight is standing behind him.

"Tsuna-sensei?" Suzaku smiles when he saw his sensei even though he is curious why his sensei is here and not only that, he noted that Tsuna is wearing a white uniform.

Tsuna nods his head with a calm yet beautiful smile. "Hello, Suzaku." Then his orange eyes shifted to the pink-haired princess. "Princess." He bows his head politely.

Euphemia stared at Tsuna in white uniform then glanced at her brother. "Why is he wearing…?"

Lelouch continued reading on his book. "Knight Tsuna is my Personal Knight." He answered, nonchalantly.

The princess and her personal knight blinked in surprise. "Really?" the princess overlooks the Knight once again with slight envy. She has been wanted to have Tsuna as her personal Knight for a long time, but he has refused her request. So, what made her brother so different from her? However, she is happy for Lelouch but at the same time, she felt disappointed that Tsuna wasn't hers.

Meanwhile, Suzaku is extremely happy for Lelouch and relief that his childhood friend will surely be well-protected and safe under Tsuna's hands. "That's wonderful." Suzaku sends his to congratulate words.

"Thank you." Lelouch placed his index finger in his book and closed. He glanced up and saw his half-sister's open emotion. "Is there a reason for you to come here?" he asked, politely.

Euphemia blinked and shook her head. "Oh, no. I just wanted to greet you both." She smiles as her eyes closed. "Now, if you both excuse me. I better head inside since it's almost time for my lesson." She bowed slightly, turned around and walked. Suzaku blinked in confused but bowed to the prince and his sensei.

Lelouch watched them disappeared out of his sights then glanced over his shoulder up at his personal knight. He noticed Tsuna's eyes filled with amused. "She wants you." He pointed it out.

"I am aware of that, your Highness. However, I did explain that I was promised to you." Tsuna's orange eyes shifted at Lelouch. "No one will ever stop me from staying by your side."

Soft pink blushes appeared on Lelouch's cheeks. "Tsk. What if I became the bad guy?" he asked, rhetorical with curious.

Tsuna hummed. "Then I will be your tool to use, your Highness."

Lelouch raised his eyebrow then turned his head forward. "Just how deeply are you promised to me?" he asked, with a slight skeptic.

Suddenly, Tsuna kneeled in front of Lelouch while his orange eyes shine tensely. Lelouch flinched in surprised when Tsuna grabbed his hand and leaned forward. "I'm yours to have. My mind, my soul, my body, and my heart are all yours. Only you, your Highness." Tsuna whispered softly then kissed Lelouch's palm.

The Dark Prince stared at his personal knight then clicked his tongue as he attempted to ignore his blushing cheeks. "…then you're stuck with me forever."

"That's my plan all along." Tsuna smirked sharply at his Dark Prince.


	7. VII: Bungo Stray Dogs

**This was requested/suggested by: Guest**

**To readers: Feel free to request or suggest~ *grin***

**Warning: unbeta. English is my second. ASL is my first. Yes, I'm Deaf. *peace***

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I don't own Bungo Stray Dogs.**

**Enjoy~? :D**

* * *

**Sky's Dimension Love**

**One-Shot: VII**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn/Bungo Stray Dogs**

**Sawada, Tsunayoshi/Dazai, Osamu**

**Requested/Suggested By: Guest**

**…**

**..**

**.**

**Location: Armed Detective Agency**

Atsushi is currently writing down the reports on his desk while other members are busy in their own time. From the corner of his eyes, he could see Dazai who sighed heavily as his chin rested on top of his folded arms.

It's been nearly a month since Atsushi is part of the agency, however he doesn't know much about Dazai. Although, he has learned a lot of other members who he sees as his friends, _his family_. However, his purple-yellow eyes drifted to the empty desk across the room. He has been wondering for a while why that desk is empty and that no one touch. He almost touches it once and Kunikida grabbed him and forced him away. Kunikida warned him not to touch that desk or else, Dazai will be upset.

Atsushi frowned deeply. He is still confused, and he couldn't help but turned his head to lazy man. "Dazai…" the man hummed in boredom. "…why is that desk special?" suddenly, silence appeared in the room and Atsushi glanced around warily. He noted all members paused and turned to him.

Atsushi sweatdropped nervously. He glanced at the brunette man but flinched in surprised when he saw Dazai's emotionless eyes. "D-dazai?" the bandaged man stood up and left the room quietly.

Kunikida sighed loudly as he pushed his glasses up. "I told you to leave the desk alone." He glared at tiger-shifter.

"B-but you said not to touch it!" Atsushi defended himself yet his eyes filled with concerned.

A man who dressed in sherlock outfit swallowed his sweets. "That desk belonged to another member of this agency." He speaks up.

"Ranpo!" Kunikida turned around and glared at the man with disapproval.

"Might as well tell him now rather than being clueless." Ranpo said calmly as he ignored the heated glares from glasses-wearing man.

Atsushi blinked. "W-who?" he asked, shyly yet curious.

Kunikida sighed and turned around to face tiger-shifter. "…someone that goes by Tsunayoshi."

"I-is he…?" the shy teenager boy trailed off hesitant, wondering if Tsunayoshi is dead but Kunikida blinked at him and shook his head.

"No. He's no dead. He's on a mission and has been gone for nearly six months now."

Atsushi blinked in shocked. "Ehhh?! That long?" all membered nodded their heads.

"I surely missed him."

"I missed his home-cook meals."

"And his sweet smile."

Kunikida clicked his tongue sharply. "He's useful to be here and keeps that bandage-wasting bastard in check."

The beautiful high school female sighed dreamily. "Well of course Tsuna-kun keep Dazai stay near. After all it's natural for them."

Atsushi furrowed his eyebrows. "Natural?"

Naomi blinked as she is leaning against the desk where Jun'ichiro sit on his chair. Naomi nodded her head. "Hai. I mean, isn't that what lovers do?" she smiles lovely at the orange-haired teen who smiles weakly at her.

Silence in the office as all heads turned to Atsushi who has jaw-dropped. "L-l-l-l-l-LOVER?!" he gaped in stunned.

Kunikida humped as he crossed his arms. "Tsunayoshi and Dazai have been lovers for about two years." He answered, boredom.

"B-but… th-then… why did he flirt with women and wanted to have suicide with beautiful woman when he has a lover?!" then he realized something. "Tsunayoshi is a guy?!"

Few members chuckled. "Dazai always joked around about suicide with a beautiful woman. He preferred to do with his lover. And as for him flirting with women, that's just part of his charm. Tsunayoshi always thought it was amusing and he never get jealous." Ranpo explained uncaringly while dug his hand into a bag of chip.

Atsushi just shakes his head. "W-what kind of guy is this Tsunayoshi?" he mumbled in shocked and curious.

Naomi smiles widely. "Tsuna-kun is…well… he's our home." All members smile softly at this.

"Home?" Atsushi perked up with puzzled.

Kunikida nod his head. "Hai. Tsunayoshi… has a charm that makes us feel warm and at home." A ghost smile appeared on his face.

_'What kind of person is he?' _Atsushi mused, curious and wondering what it be like to meet him in life.

.

.

.

.

.

Dazai sighed heavily as he feet danglingly over the bridge rail. He is sitting on top of the rail while his eyes stared up at the blue sky. How he missed his lover and hasn't heard from him for the last six months because of the strict mission. "Tsuna…" he whispered, longing for his lover's sweet smile to kiss, beautiful all accepting sunset-orange eyes to stare, and smooth skin to touch.

The bandaged-man sighed once again as his shoulders slumped. His dark eyes stared down at the reflection of the lake. He could see himself, staring at the body of water and before he knew. He fell forward, graceful way until he heard the water splashed. Clothes immediately soaked, clinging on his skin, and dragging him away down. His eyes blurs underneath the water and forced to closed it shut in darkness.

Suddenly, he felt an arm wrapped around his waist as another arm around his shoulders. He was dragged up to the surface and swam to the edge of the shore. Dazai was pulled over the shore and lay on his back against the dirt and rocks. Gasps heard next to him and soft hand tapped his cheek gently. "Oi, this isn't what I want to come back by surprising you this." A familiar voice said which Dazai snapped his eyes open.

The bandaged-man sat up and jerked his head to his side. His eyes widen. "T-Tsuna?" a young man who is kneeled next to him, soft brown defying gravity hair that is soaked, caramel-brown eyes, fair skin, and dressed in black business suit and black fancy boots.

Tsuna raised his eyebrow at Dazai. "I understand that you have the urge to kill yourself, but this is ridiculous, I thought you won't attempt to drown yourself after you realize that it's undesirable way to suicide." He said with a sighed. Then he frowned deeply. "And I thought you decided to have double suicides."

However, Dazai ignored Tsuna's words and jumped onto the younger man's body. He wrapped his arms around Tsuna's shoulders while Tsuna yelped in surprise. "Tsuna!" Dazai mumbled in relief and longing.

"O-osamu?" he mumbled with concerned. "W-what's wrong?" Tsuna wrapped his arms around the bandaged-man's torso as he leaned forward.

Dazai nuzzled his nose into his lover's hair and smell the familiar scent that he has long grown used to. "I miss you so much." He whispered, softly.

Tsuna's eyes widen in surprise then soften. "I see. I miss you too." He whispered back, lovely then closed his eyes.

They've been embraced for a while until Tsuna opened his mouth. "So, I heard we have a new member. A were-tiger?"

Dazai unwillingly leaned back to face his lover with raised eyebrows. "How'd you know?"

Tsuna smiles brightly. "You have your sources. And I have mine." He explained, secretly with a wink.

The brunette man sighed but with fond eyes. "Hai, we have a member. Nakajima, Atsushi." He said the name and Tsuna hummed with contemplative. "Are you going to use your ability?"

"You should know by now that anyone who belonged to Armed Detective Company, will get my ability." The younger brunette said as if it was a fact. Dazai half-smiled as he leaned forward and placed his chin on top of his petite lover's head.

"Of course."

Tsuna enjoyed the warm and familiar body that is curled around him. "…as nice as this is… we're both completely soaked, and I promised boss that I have to report him about my mission."

Dazai pouted. "B-but… you've been gone for too long Tsuna!" he whined and Tsuna's lips twitched with slight amused and knowing eyes.

"You can ask me, you know? I won't say no. Plus, you don't have enough patience."

The brunette man leaned away with a sheepishly smile down at his knowing lover. "Can you use your ability right now? I know you prefer to do it when we're all in one building but…" his smile fades away. "…I really miss you Tsuna… Six months without you is hard and lonely…" he whispered as he placed his hand on his lover's cheek, lovely.

"I'm sorry, Osamu. The mission was supposedly done in three weeks. Unfortunately, things got rather chaos and messy to the point that I had to stay longer." Tsuna explained with guilty as he leaned against the hand.

Dazai hummed. "Are you staying this time?" he asked, calmly yet hint of desperate in his tone.

"Of course." Tsuna assured his lover with bright caramel-eyes. "Boss told me that after I give him my report, I will stay here for longer until I'm send out for overseas mission." Dazai carefully observed his petite lover then nodded his head with satisfied.

"Good." Dazai leaned down and placed his lip against Tsuna's.

Tsuna's caramel-brown eyes shifted to sunset-orange eyes as his eyelids fluttered shut. A circle orange light appeared around two lovers. Dancing around intimate and graceful in flawlessly. Dazai felt warm, love, acceptance, and _home_.

Slowly, they break the kiss and dark eyes stared at sunset eyes. "I love you Tsuna."

A beautiful smile appeared on his petite lover's face. "And I you." Then they kissed once again in slow raw and passionate love.


End file.
